neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Liberation War
The Imperial Liberation War/The Second Mutant War April 2nd 2012 – After months of tension between the Neo-Empire and S.H.I.E.L.D., Wanda Maximoff secretly signs the Disarmament and Dispersal Act, a document allowing for the forced disarmament of the nations and facilities controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D. The primary focus of this act is to mount a surprise attack on Australian forces. April 3rd 2012 – Imperial Military forces launch a surprise missile attack striking the cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Darwin, Perth, Albany and Adelaide. Smaller facilities and townships are also struck with subsequent missile attacks though with less aggression then the larger cities. In the first hour seven tactical nuclear weapons are detonated over the cities wiping out almost all civilian and military forces on the surface, reducing the cities to smoking rubble. Media spins the use of Nuclear Weaponry as S.H.I.E.L.D. tactics to destroy potential resources. Empress Maximoff officially declares War on S.H.I.E.L.D. April 4th 2012 – Several hours after the nuclear strikes Imperial Navy vessels move into fray pounding the coastline with heavy artillery. S.H.I.E.L.D. retaliates with a fierce defensive grid that survived the nuclear bombardment mostly intact. Imperial Military Command orders additional bombing however Empress Maximoff blocks further use of Nuclear weaponry. April 5th 2012 – S.H.I.E.L.D. scores a major victory as the Helicarrier I.N.V. Charles Xavier, a command hub for the Imperial Forces, is attacked and destroyed by an elite team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives. The attack causes considerable chaos on the Imperial front line however overwhelming numbers and well placed air drops allow the Empire to get a foot hold on Australian soil. April 10th 2012 – Empress Maximoff signs the Governors Protectorate into law breaking the existing Imperial Territories into Regional zones controlled by a singular Imperial Governor elected to that position by the Empress herself. Dell Rusk and Alex Summers are among the first announced to this new and prestigious position. More members of her elite Council are expected to be promoted over the next few weeks. April 12th 2012 – Imperial Forces launch a campaign against Wakanda in Africa sighting evidence that Wakanda was harboring S.H.I.E.L.D. Terrorists though conspiracy theorists believe it to be an excuse to seize the sizable Vibranium lodes Wakanda controls. Wakanda, out of desperation, detonates its Vibranium Mines burying much of its wealth in the process. April 18th 2012 – The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier “The Resilience” engages Imperial Forces over Sydney along with a contingent of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers. Imperial forces are devastated by the unexpected firepower of the Resilience however concentrated efforts by Imperial Forces heavily damage the Carrier. Forced to retreat, the Carrier limps away as Imperial Forces manage to seize the ruins of Sydney as well as the majority of the Western Coastline. April 20th 2012 – A S.H.I.E.L.D. Convoy is attacked heading to India. Imperial Media indicates the ships were filled with soldiers and weaponry bound for mainland Asia. In truth the ships were filled with civilians dispatched by S.H.I.E.L.D. with the hopes of keeping them out of the main brunt of the war. By Imperial Records the entire convoy is destroyed. April 22th – Wakanda is finally captured and placed under direct Imperial Rule, becoming the central hub of Alex Summer’s gubernatorial seat. The Empire also converts the majority of Wakanda and the surrounding jungle into a Labor Camp for POWs and other criminals. Criminals are flown to Wakanda from all over the Empire to participate in the “rebuilding efforts”. April 26th – A convoy of ships holding “Separatist Traitors” arrives in Africa where they are transferred to the Wakandan Labor Camps. There is no mention of this in any official documents or by the media. April 30th 2012 – S.H.I.E.L.D. is forced into central Australia, specifically the Simpson Desert and Macdonnel Ranges. Given the inhospitable terrain and generally uncultivated landscape Imperial Forces are forced to engage in more guerilla style fighting as the coastal areas are slowly brought under heel. May 1st 2012 – The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier “the Resilience” is finally shot down over the Great Artesian Basin delivering an extremely heavy blow to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s capacity to control the skies over Australia however it is rumored two more Helicarriers remain under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s control.